Can You Hear Me?
by aFiendishThingy
Summary: MissingScene:The Chrismukkhuh? What happened between the accident and Kirsten sitting in the hospital room?


**A/N: I was thinking about how they never showed how Kirsten found Ryan and Taylor, and this is how I felt it would've gone. Hope ya like it!**

**Spoilers: The Chrismukk-huh?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The OC.

* * *

**

**Can you hear me?**

"Are you sure this a Virginia ham?" Kirsten looked at her 'ham guy' questionably, wondering why the meat on her counter looked nothing like what she had ordered.

"Yes, Kirsten. It'll look different once it's cooked." Bob, the ham guy, wasn't quite sure what to say.

Kirsten poked the ham on her counter. "Alright. Thanks." She handed Bob the money and showed him to the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too!"

Kirsten went back to the kitchen to prepare the ham. This was the first Chrismukkah that she was the person making the meal. It had always been Seth and Sandy doing all the cooking, fearing that she would burn something. It was nice that she was finally getting the chance to make the infamous Chrismukkah dinner.

The ham was in the oven, and Kirsten new that it would take awhile, so she decided to check on Ryan and see how he's doing. She didn't want to be to obvious, seeing as how Taylor had just come through. She really hoped Ryan would opt to invite Taylor to the dinner. Taylor's a nice girl, and a good fight for Ryan. They are complete opposites in many ways, but that's what makes them so adorable together.

"It's really quiet out there." Kirsten said out loud, to no one but herself. She walked up to the door, and what she saw through the glass made her heart stop. The ladder was laying flat against the cement next to Ryan and Taylor, both unconscious.

"Ryan?! Taylor?! Oh my God!" She whipped open the door and ran to the unconscious teenagers.

"Ryan? Can you hear me? Ryan?!" Ryan was sprawled out on his back on the patio. She felt for a pulse, relieved to find one on both. Kirsten's eyes followed her son's arm to where it met Taylor's still figure. "Taylor? Honey, can you hear me?" Just as with Ryan, Kirsten received no response. That's when her maternal instincts kicked in, and she pulled out her cell phone, dialing 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance!" Kirsten attempted to remain calm, but her panic was getting the best of her. "It's my son and his friend. They were putting up Christmas lights and the ladder must've fell. They're both unconscious." Kirsten gave the rest of the information and hung up. She turned to Ryan and put her hand on his cheek.

"Everything's gonna be okay, honey."

She just wished she had gotten a reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics pulled Kirsten away from Ryan and Taylor. She watched from the side as their vitals were checked and were loaded onto gurney's.

"Ma'am? We're about to leave. Are you going to follow us in your car, or is there someone you can call to give you a ride?" The younger paramedic asked, trying to get by the blank expression on Kirsten's face. "Ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'll follow. Thanks." Kirsten watched as the ambulance left her driveway.

She quickly went into the house to grab her keys, and locked up the house. Hopping into her car, Kirsten took a deep breath to calm down. Visions of Ryan and Taylor laying on the ground unconscious flashed through her mind. It was something a mother should never have to see. She was just worried if they were going to be okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Kirsten arrived at the ER, she met with the young receptionist at the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend. They were just brought in awhile ago."

The young woman typed in a few things on the computer before her. "Both are still being checked out. A doctor will come out soon and let you know the details. Can I get your name?"

"Kirsten. Cohen." The words stumbled out of Kirsten's mouth.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Cohen."

Kirsten took a seat in the waiting area, then realized that she must call Sandy and Seth. They'd for sure want to know what happened. She stood up and went outside to use her phone.

"Sandy? You need to come to the hospital. It's Ryan. And Taylor." Kirsten paused, as Sandy began to ask questions. "I'm not sure. I haven't been told anything yet. I'll let you know when you get here." She hung up, and dialed Seth's number. "Seth, honey, you and Summer need to come down to the hospital. Ryan and Taylor had an accident. I'll explain when you get here." She said goodbye, and clicked the phone shut. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Gaining composure, she re-entered the hospital through the sliding ER doors, and sat back down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't even five minutes later when a doctor emerged from the dreaded swinging doors behind the yellow lines.

"Mrs. Cohen?" The doctor called, guiding Kirsten back to a consultation room when she stood up.

"How are they? Are they going to be alright?" Kirsten had so many questions, eager for answers.

"Ryan and Taylor both suffered from severe concussions from the fall. We'll be running a few scans as soon as possible, to check for any further internal injuries. As for the rest of their bodies, they seemed to have escaped with only a few bruises. Granted, they'll be a bit sore when they wake up, but no permanent injuries were received from the fall. I was talking to one of the paramedics who picked them up, and they were surprised that they had come out of this with a very little amount of injury. They were both very lucky, for the most part. We're going to continue to monitor them until they decided to wake up."

"When will that be?" Kirsten was finally able to speak, trying to register all of the information she was receiving.

"Well, with head injuries, it's never easy to tell. It could be a few hours, even a few days. It's up to them."

"Thanks, doctor. Can I see them?" Kirsten stood up, alonside the doctor.

"Of course. We put them in the same room, to make things easier. I'll take you to them." The doctor guided Kirsten to Ryan and Taylor's room, and left.

Kirsten closed her eyes, preparing herself before entering. She grasped the doorhandle, and walked in quietly.

Ryan was laying in the bed closest to the door, pale and unmoving. Taylor was in the far bed, nearest to the window, looking peaceful, snuggled into the many blankets. Kirsten walked up slowly to Ryan, running a hand through his hair. "Ryan, can you hear me?" She paused, waiting for any sign of life. When she didn't receive one, she repeated herself. "Ryan, can you hear me?" Still, no response. She patted his chest and took a seat in a chair on the wall with the observation window.

She watched as Ryan's chest moved slowly, evenly, up and down. She was thankful that he was alive and breathing. She just wanted him to wake up soon.

Kirsten was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Seth's voice down the hallway, followed by Summer's. She turned as Sandy walked in the room, closely on his heels were Summer and Seth. She noted the shocked, worried looks on all three of their faces. She was happy they were all here, to help her through the worrying.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed! Thanks for reading..please review!!**


End file.
